I am Tyger
by SunnyAddict
Summary: I am Tyger. On my birthday something changed. Now I am sucked onto  the world that is destiny. And call this cliche or whatever, But all I want is  to get home. Whatever home is. When a new voice invades. I am Tyger, and this is my story. My world sucks.
1. Chapter 1

I am Tyger.  
I am 14 years old.  
I have knee length black hair with multi-coloured streaks.  
I have a mum, dad and a twin sister called Lyn, but it's pronounced 'Lion'.  
I live on an island called Sicily, off the coast of Italy.  
I have an boyfriend called Tim who is a year older than me.  
On my birthday, the 15 of July, something happened that changed my life forever.  
I was going to do things that I never imagined doing.  
My life was going to change for better, or worst.  
The most surprising thing about me is my eyes.  
One is golden, the other coal black.  
I am Tyger,  
and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! OMG I was sooo happy when there were 13 visitors to my first chapter. You guys should check out my first story, The ancient companion. Please review! I will warn you, my updating will be a little erratic because my attention span and school are not a good mix. (teehee!) I wished I owned Twilight, that would awesome. Enjoy. (Ps: This story is mostly about the Volturi)**

I was walking home from my school, munching an apple. I wasn't much of a neat eater, the juice was running down chin, mixing with dried chocolate milk. My mind was on planet Tyger, the summer breeze whisking my hair around my legs. I needed new highlights, I noted,when I was pulled into a nearby alley. the next thing I knew, I was KO'd, blood being the last thing I smelt.

Blood. I always thought blood was the coolest thing ever. I was always the one who was watching the gross things in science, crying 'Cool!' the loudest when things went boom. Thinking about science brought back good memories of my teacher, who always says, "I know you want to be hot, but using a Bunsen burner is not good idea." That made me chuckle, especially as it applied a lot to some of the girls in my class. Idiots. And they thought I was crazy.

That was when the fire came, it was soo painful, creeping in from my fingers to my heart and then everywhere. It burnt like hell, though I'm not _quite_ sure what hell burns like... oh, ok. Apparently the devil says it hurts more, but I don't know if he's telling the truth...

Then it turned. The fire, I mean. Suddenly it was warm and cosy. I realized I was screaming and shut my trap and my eyes flew open. I was in a strange room and sat there, curled in a fetal position waiting for someone to get me from this horrible place. I waited until this random guy, who was WAY hotter than my Tim. "come with me." I followed him to a chamber with three men on thrones. I noticed they all were wearing red contacts, they were very good contacts, I couldn't see the line where the contact met eye. Weirdos.

"Who the hell are you?" I murmured.

"The Volturi." the obvious leader answered.

"Why the fucking hell am I here?" I yelled

"Do not treat me like that, you insolent child, burn her!"  
The hot guy pulled out a lighter and I grabbed it, flicking the flame and sticking my hand into the flame. I immediately bust into black flames. THIS is gonna be fun.

**Oooh! Cliffie. Review! please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to midnight amaranth and thepeaceflower, for being my loyal supporters and best friends! Thx guys! And finally, the DISCLAIMER! I do not own Twilight. Wow, that was easy. Aaaaaand on with the story...**

**

* * *

**Then I died. No, really, I died. Darnit, thought I'd trick ya. Sooo not working. So there I was, ON FIRE (!) , and chaos was wreaking around me, it was like I was in a bubble. A black fiery bubble, but still a bubble. Then I popped the figurative bubble with the figurative pin.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY EPIC!" I screamed. Everone looked at me like I was crazy. I just burst into flames, of course I was.

Suddenly, out of complete and total randomness, controller guy rushes me and pins me to the floor. Wait, did I just see red eyes? I MY reflection? I realized the controller guy had gone back to his throne and was talking to his friends.

Hey, did he just say I was shallow? I think about fucking philosophy, how could he? Goth, yes, emo, yes, BUT SHALLOW? Never. He brought me out of my thoughts. "What is your name?"

"Tyger." I answered.

"Tiger, interesting choice. Why are you called this?"

"It's Tyger, with a Y. T-Y-G-E-R." I grumbled. "My mom named me because I have one gold and one black eye."

"Not anymore." a little git laughed, behind the hooded cloak. She tossed me a mirror and I checked my reflection. my golden tan was gone, my skin now a pale white. I was amazingly beautiful and all my scars were gone. But the most crazy weird thing about me was my eyes. They were a bright times a kajillion, red.

"What the fucking hell have you done to me?" I hissed/yelled at the room in general. I was astonished at how my voice sounded. So fluid, so bell-like, so ... amazing!

Then the answer to all my questions came. "You are a Vampire."

Vampire! Are you crazy? Vampire?

* * *

**Will Tyger accept what she is? Will she eat humans? And what really is her gift? Will I ever stop asking Questions?**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to radiograph and F for reviewing. Thanks guys! I don't own twilight, don't hate me! And on with the story...**

**

* * *

**I was shooting arrows at the bulls eye, the dull thunk amplified by my new hearing. I lived in the weapons room, fighting and shooting, only leavig to change clothes and swim. The others kept out of my way, and I wasn't even sure if they knew I was here. I was slowly getting used to the new sensations, and the burn in my throat. Sometimes I went to the sewing room, I had spent a couple long nights there, making a gothic dress and modifying my cape, it now had a pin with "Fuck You" beaten into the steel. I also made a whole rack of gloves, different sizes, style and materials.

I heard the door close with a small thunk and I whirled around and shot an arrow, giving Felix an involuntary haircut.

"What was that for?" He yelled. I was sure the whole castle heard and was probably listening in on our conversation. I think they were curious about how I would react.

"That was for surprising me. This," I shot an arrow just below his crotch, "Is for my enjoyment. What do you want?"

He looked shocked, the regained his composture and asked "How are you feeling? Do you want to go hunting? Do the humans annoy you? Do you want to go back to you family?"

"I'm feeling ok, I'm not sure what you mean by hunting, There are humans in the castle? And I never want to go back to my family. Never." I hadn't heard anything about me on the news, my family probably didn't care.

Felix sat down on the floor. "You know how we're vampires right? As you probably know, we need blood to survive. Some humans do work in the castle, it depends on their status if they know our secret. Hunting is, hunting human's blood. Newborns, that is the newly changed, need blood more often than older vampires."

"Do we die in the sun?" I wondered aloud. He chuckled.

"No, we just sparkle. Crucifixes do nothing and the only way to kill us is to burn us. Well, me, not you as we proved." It was my turn to laugh. I pulled out my very graphic ruby and silver cross dripping in blood.

"I already knew about the crosses." He grimaced and asked,

"You keep that around your neck?" with obvious distaste.

I was now rolling on the floor, choking with laughter. I am fucking emo-goth, this was mild compared to my room. He obviously didn't know me. Suddenly a ton of other vampires ran into the room, checking to see if I was alright. Finally I could speak and sat up only for Heidi to gasp at my necklace and send me into fits of laughter.

"Oh god, is she ok?" Alec asked. I nodded for a second before rolling some more on the stone floor.

"What happened?" Demitri worried.

"I really don't know. I was telling her about us and then she said she figured out the cross thing and I grimaced cuz have you seen how graphic that thing was? The she started laughing and you came in." Felix said rushed. Which only brought on new fits of laughter. Then Demetri spied my bow and arrows and swiftly took them away. I glared at him.

"I wouldn't do that..." Felix started, But I interupted by growling and launching at Demetri, taking back my bow, before slotting in some arrows and fireing at him, pinning him to the door by his clothes.

Then Aro stepped in and said "What is going on?"

* * *

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is dedicated to midnightamaranth because it's her birthday tomorrow! Yay! I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah...**

**

* * *

**"He took my bow!" I ground out, pointing at Demetri, who was trying to get free. Those are strong arrows, or should I say, aros.

"Well, these thing are dangerous, you shouldn't be playing with them." Demetri answered, finally pulling himself free. I grabbed my sword from it's sheath and started attacking him.

"No-one insults my archery. I have won my age group's competitions for five years in a row!" While parrying and lunging, as he had picked up a sword too. He crossed his feet momentarily, and I took that chance to unbalance him and wrestle his weapon and picked it up, leaving me fighting with both hands and him defenseless. I knocked him to the ground and lopped off both his arms with my original weapon. Everyone gasped at my fighting. I've been doing this for ever, it's not a surprise.

Aro took my sword and read the inscription. "Out of all the swords in this room you choose the one with venom in it. Why?'"

"It was the right size for me and it has a nice feeling." I answered, confuzzled. They all looked at me weirdly. I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I loved the feeling of being underwater, the outside world gone. It was even better now I didn't need to breathe. I did flips and cartwheels and handstands. I just came up to start laps and then I noticed Alec was watching.

"What is it with you people and invading my privacy?" I asked, annoyed.

"You are new, different. Interesting." he answered.

"You guys seriously have no life." He chuckled darkly.

"I can't swim." He said spontaneously.

"Well. Suit up and get in before I change my mind."

He came back instantly in trunks and dipped a toe in gingerly. Ugh.

"There are two choices, you get in or I throw you in." He took a long time deliberating so I blurred to his side and threw him in.

"HEY!" he yelled.

I just grinned and jumped in.

"Ok, let's start with floating..."

* * *

**Hi Guys! Digi cookies to ya'll. (::) (::) (::) Thanks for reading and review. They are always welcome. this was just a bit of fluff but it helps with the story. I hope you guy like it. Happy birthday midnightamaranth! Hope you like it!**

**Luv you guys!**

**Ps: feel free to check out my page.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is dedicated to MaisieCullen13 for reviewing! Here are cookies for you! (::) (::) (::)  
I don't own twilight, it's quite sad, really.**

**PS: there are mild sexual themes in this chapter. This _is _rated T.**

**

* * *

**I am Tyger and I am angry. I just found out that a _bet_ (I know, right?) was made that I couldn't teach Alec to swim. Of course I did, being the totally kick-ass person I am, but still! After hours of scheming, I devised the perfect plan. Extreme Truth or Dare. They were going down.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Heidi asked me.

"Truth." I answered confidently. There were no embarrassing secrets I had.

"Your favorite place to fuck?" Ok, _one._ I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tye still has her V card!" Demetri taunted. Tye was my nickname.

"I wish" I groaned under my breath. Heidi heard my reaction and knew what happened and started on the sorrys, Jane avoided my gaze, and the boys were just confused. Jane sighed and spat

"She was _raped_ you dickheads." I sent her a silent thanks.

"My dad started a few years ago. I'm just worried about Lyn, I hope he doesn't hurt her. Can we not talk about this anymore?" They all nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay, Felix, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who changed me?" Heh, heh, heh...

"umm..." They all shifted uncomfortably, but Felix did the most.

"No!"

"It's not what you think! I uhhh..., Ok, it's worse."I shot a glare in his direction.

"If looks could kill!"

Then a random messenger came in and said the Volturi requested my presence. Ok, they want my presence, what else?

* * *

There were strangers in the room when I entered. Being the newbie I took no notice, and went to stand against the wall, playing with my knife until Aro said "Tyger, meet your new family, we decided that their daughter would like a Vampire friend her age." Sure, whatever. And I went upstairs to pack my bag. It was already there, but on top was a folder that read "confidential"

* * *

**Here is where it picks up!**

**Reveiw, ou I shall track you down and force you with duct tape, youtube, flash animation and a fruit train song. **

**.com/watch?v=Ms3eBRmF57U**

**This video is stuck in my head.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my friend in real life, the peaceflower because it is _her_ birthday, not mine. I also wish you guys a happy Mid-Autumn Festival and lots of Haggen-Daz caramel icecream mooncakes cuz they are the best. Sadly, I do not own twilight so don't even ask. I half own the train song though!**

**

* * *

**I burnt the folder to ashes, put my bow, sword, and collection of knives, blades and daggers, and my bullseye in a bag. I was ready to go. the contents of the folder was imprinted in my brain and I was ready to move into my new 'family'. I stomped downstairs and grunted in acknowledgement of the people. There were two people there, but I had heard that the family I was sent to, the Cullens, had the biggest coven in the world after the Volturi.

The lady introduced herself in English.

"Hi! I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Ok, I'm Tyger, with a Y." I answered in Italian. She looked confused, then I translated.

"Sorry, haven't spoken English in a while." I said, my accent coming out.

"Are you Australian?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard the accent." Thank god, she didn't think Australians spoke like they did in American films, only some do, and even then not as strong as the movies.

The plane ride was peaceful, but when I found out there was a car trip, I couldn't resist an hour of 'The violent choo choo train song.'

_Choo Choo Train_

_Bang, bang._

_Choo Choo train_

_Bang, bang._

_Now it's time to stop,_

_And see what we can do,_

_It is nitrogen,_

_put it in bomb _

_It is nitrogen,_

_watch it explode_

_Choo Choo train_

_Boom, boom._

_Choo Choo train_

_Boom, boom._

_Now it's time to stop, _

_and see what we can do,_

_It is arsenic, _

_lets poison someone,_

_It is arsenic, _

_lets watch them die_

_Choo Choo train_

_Die, Die._

_Choo Choo train_

_Die, die._

You get the idea. I swear Esme wanted to rip my head off and burn it, I have that effect on people.

* * *

When we go to the house I grabbed my bags, plopped on the couch, pulled my boots off and started playing with my knife. I spun it round, and round, and round, and...

"Hi!" sang this hyperactive faerie. In my mind pixies wear combat boots and fairies wear tutus. Faeries look like they stepped out of _Vogue._

"Hi." I grunted and went back to my knife.

"Ohmigosh! I'm Alice and I'm a psychic and I love SHOPPING!"She squealed.

"Ohmigosh. I'm Tyger and I like shooting cute bunnies and watching the blood pour out." I said sarcastically. I've never done that in my life.

I could see the conflicting emotions run across her face, sadness for the bunny and want for the blood. I pulled my sword out and started shining it. Then a tall blonde guy came in, took one look at me, then Alice, then me and said "You shoot?" I shot an arrow out the door and into a tree. "I was talking about guns but that was pretty cool too." I pulled my pistol out and shot a bullet into the tree beside the arrow. "He grinned and started an animated conversation about guns. I smirked. This was my kind of guy.

* * *

Eventually Esme came and said she'd show me my room. It was all white. Good, I can have fun with red and black paint/dye. I dumped my stuff and was throwing knives at the dart board from my bed when a voice said, "Hi." I turned and there was a girl in the doorframe wearing a leather jacket and pants."Hey."

"I'm Nessie."

"Tyger."

"See you tomorrow."

"You too."

"Bye."

*grunt*

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Are you sure Felix?"

"Yeah, It'll be good."

"Fine." I let him lead me into the hall. It was filled with lots of humans. The burn in my throat flared, but I just ignored it.

"What should I do?"

"Watch." He grabbed the nearest one and snapped his neck. I heard him gulping down the blood I _needed _some. I spied the biggest one, mauling him and breaking his neck. I sucked him dry and I felt the fire in my throat burn down. I don't know how, but it felt really good.

* * *

**SunnyAddict: Okay guys, please review or I will torture you with duct tape, youtube and my complete awesomeness.**

**Tyger: And my knife.**

**SunnyAddict: And her knife**

**Both: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I am dedicating this chapter to all the guys that read my stories! You know who you are! Okay, you think what you want. If you are as delusional to think I own Twilight, go ahead, no one's stopping you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I was meditating, curled up in the lotus position, because it was the closest I could get to sleeping. I had written out a letter to Esme and Carlisle saying:

_Funny, funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny, __ funny._

___________________Luv,_

___________________ Random person in your house._

___________________PS: Thanks 4 taking me in_

I was now listening in on the family meeting the Cullens were having, them explaining the pros and cons of me in the house. Jasper, the guy who likes guns, Nessie, and a random guy called Emmett seemed to like me. People called Bella, Jacob, and Edward liked me cuz Nessie liked me. Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle didn't like me because I either was there, or was REALLY annoying, posibbly more annoying then Emmett. I heard Emmett call "hey!" to that. He would have to step up his game. When they had a vote , I called "I vote keeping me here too!" I mean, there was a person wearing leather and a person who liked guns! What better could that be!

* * *

"So, we've decided to let you stay, blah, blah, blah, can I go back to my car now?" a blonde girl called Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, show the guest you manners!" Esme said/yelled.

"You hate her as much as I do. Don't deny it!" I was really fed up. I snapped.

"Well I freaking hate you guys the most. I got pulled freaking out of my fucking LIFE, and NOW I am a freaking fifteen year old emo VAMPIRE with a tendency to shoot things, who can't fucking CUT, who is getting pushed and shoved like a rag doll, and freaking flashbacks of being RAPED. I am now absolutely OBSESSED with blood, looked at like a thing in a museum, and impervious to FIRE. ALL I WANT TO DO IS COMMIT SUICIDE, AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" I yelled storming off. I made to a forest, and jumped into the water. Swimming always calmed me.

"Hey!" a girl called out.

I ignored her.

"So, you're the one who everyone's making a fuss about."

"Yeah. And all I want to do is be let alone, in a whit room, so I can decorate it and surf the net." I replied.

"I know how that feels. Being separate from everyone else, no-one knowing what to do with you, and you hurting inside."

I nodded, stiffly.

"What's it like to cut?"

"It's different to everyone, but to me it was, like freeing yourself. Taking everything and throwing it up in the air, like when you don't care about anything. And the scars, they were good. Like the were my battle scars. And, you know, sometimes they were. A battle for my sanity. But they weren't my only freedom. There was one other. My internet story, you may have heard of it. 'Time, and time again, I save everything'"

"Oh, really! I have read it, it's really good. I like your work. I'm Leah, by the way."

"Tyger."

Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows. "Tyger, I'm sorry..."

I cut him off and glared angrily at Leah. "It's all your fault! YOU lead them to me, made me spill ALL my freaking emotions to you, then betray me to THEM! What kind of messed up world do I live in?"

"I'm sorry, Tyger, I didn't mean..."

I didn't hear the rest as I ran away.

* * *

**By the way, I haven't cut before so don't ask. But review! I have dedications up for grabs! **

**Luv ya!**

**SunnyAddict**

**Tyger: And me!**

**SunnyAddict: And Tyger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahaha! you guys must love me! Updating nearly every single freaking day, I know, right! Ok, I don't own the Twilight Saga or Skye Sweetnam's songs (or Ipods). I mean, really, if I did, we would'nt be having this conversation now. Also, you guys, review or PM me. Especially if you guys live in HK or Sydney or go to Wycombe Abbey. HK cuz I live there, Sydney because I was born there, and Wycombe Abbey because my BFF goes there!**

**

* * *

**Okay, so I was there rockin' out to Skye Sweetnam's 'I don't care' on my Ipod, when I felt hair stroke my face. I swear I didn't hear, I WAS on my Ipod and my eyes WERE closed. Oh, fuck, just remembered my sense of smell.I wasn't paying attention okay! I opened my eyes and

"Boo." Nessie said.

"Aaaaaaah!" I screamed and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Time for school. We're going to be late." she said.

"I really don't get a say in this, do I?" I used vampire speed to get changed into a cream shirt with black and hot pink ruffles down the front, a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, black skinny jeans, one fingerless wrist length fishnet glove and one elbow length fingerless leather lace up glove.

"Nope." she said, popping the p.

We ran downstairs and I grabbed the bag of blood Carlisle threw at me.

"I get to ride my bike, right?"

"Yep." You know, I **really **don't understand this Guantánamo bay stuff. It should be Guantánamo high. I drained my bag and started dressing in my leathers. Being emo and stuff was a good guise for the red eyes and my control was apparently like Bella's so I was set to go to Rochester High.

* * *

I parked in the most accessible space and a guy ran up to me and yelled "Dude! This is for jocks only. Get a new space in the loser area." OMG! He thought I was a guy.

"You want me to move?" I said, making my voice deep.

"Wha- yes!" I took my helmet off and shook my hair out.

"And THIS is why your girlfriend dumped you."

"How did you know?"

"Estimated. You should try it sometime. It's good for your thinking box." He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Whatever.

* * *

**Okay, I just wanted to post something so here's a semi-chapter. I hope I will review soon so stay tuned! Also, if Rochester's not a real place, I'm sorry, I don't know the US of A very well. I hope you guys review! I you want something in the story, review on PM me, you never know! See ya,**

**SunnyAddict**


	10. Chapter the other half of 9

**HI! Ugh! I hate this bold button, it sucks like hell! I am proud to say that I am obsessed with _Vampire Knight_ and I may even write a Twilight-Vampire Knight crossover. Tell me if you think that's a good idea. I will dedicate this chapter to ME! Because I am awesome and self absorbed like that. Disclaimer: You know what? Screw copyright laws. I love writing fanfics so Meyer can die for all I care. (Except then she won't write any more.) :(**

**

* * *

**Grrr. I hate that they get away with that. I mean, they're paired up so they don't need to worry. Seth and Leah are just plain scary... But me? Medium height, muscled just right, a fucking _vampire_ for crying out loud! Unfortunately made to go to school. Again, grrr.

I stepped into the building, hoping to get away from the attention. We registered, the teacher giving us slips to fill out, and a map. I took one look at mine and crumpled it up. I _hated_ maps. The thought of them, it made me shiver. And all because... No! Not now! Not ever!

I went to class. History. Nice and easy. Seems like we were learning about the French Revolution. That was okay. That was safe. That was a project to do with a partner. Okay, we should... Hey! How can you do this to me? I seems everyone picked a partner before me. I was left with an emo guy, asian, who looks like he stepped out of an anime. Oh my god. And yet, I felt an aversion to him. His blood, I could hear it. I could smell it, and yet, I have no attraction to it. Like water. Not acid, nor alkali. Neutral. Switzerland. Why did I need to set this out? Maybe because I didn't know myself.

"Hey. I'm Kagame."

"Tyger. With a Y."

I couldn't comprehend, it was eating away at me. I said I was sick, I needed to go to the nurse, left my number on the table, and left.

* * *

"Jasper? I don't understand, this guy, in my class, his blood, it's water, I'm confused!" I whisper-yelled.

"Wait? You drank his blood and it was water!"

"No, I felt no attraction to it, It was weird. What should I do?"

"Call him at lunch, say it was indigestion, that your dad's a doctor, that he should know. Say can you go to his house in the afternoon, to work on your project?"

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know. I told you I was obsessed, didn't I? I'm sorry it was short, I really wanted to post something. **

**Tyger: Don't say it. Don't sa-**

**Sunny: REVIEW!**

**Tyger: Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you...**

**Sunny: I am you creator!**

**Tyger: Good one.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I want you to know that I have gotten NOTHING! I know it has gotten more and more boring, I hope to pick the pace up. I've got a poll on my profile, and lots of cool copy paste and quotes and stuff. I welcome flamers, they tell me how I can improve the story to accommodate their interests while keeping true to the story line. You know, I want to go to court, that would be v. cool. I am obbssessed w/ lawyers. So Steph, PM me before you sue me, k?**

**

* * *

**I walked in, sat on his bed and started up my laptop. God, I love this thing. Then I knife came whistling towards me. I plucked it out of the air with two fingers and typed in the password. Another one came and I dodged it, and opened Pages. The third one one came when I was typing in the title. I collected them and threw them, pinning him by one shoulder into the wall without looking up.

I set iTunes up and it was playing a mix between Glee, Paramore, Lilly Allen, Koda Kumi, Lady GaGa, Selena Gomez and Katy Perry. The I looked up an asked "Do you need some help?" He nodded and I got up, grunting.

"How did you do that?" He said, shocked.

"Do what?"

"That! Hang, on you're trying to deflect my question!" he accused, just as 'Hate on me' Glee cover version.

"I'm a fencer. I have good reflexes."

"Not THAT good!"

"Well, I don't know." I shrugged.

He attacked me at vampire speed, his hands cupping my neck.

"Tell me, vampire." he hissed in my face.

"Your breath stinks!" I said.

"Admit it to me now, vampire!"

"You delusional psycho! Vampires don't exist!"

"Admit it! Now!"

"How do you know I'm not a vampire hunter?" I just guessed, I had watched enough anime to know that. Apparently it worked, he dropped me and stepped a few paces back. I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

"Just kidding, you guessed right the first time. Now, my turn. What are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"See, this is how I'm a much better spy than you are. Saying 'Why should I tell you?' means you've got a secret. I think that deserves a facepalm. You should avoid answering the question by saying 'You delusional psycho!' Works every time. Now, tell me, or you die. I've got forever." He sighed. He knew I had a point.

"I'm a vampire hunter."

"Thought so."

"What!"

"Anime lover, remember?"

"You never told me that."

"So that _was _in my head!" He gave me a look that says 'Shut up psycho'. Then a horrible smell hit me.

"YUCK! what _is _that?" I exclaimed.

"Dad's cooking. He's gonna ruin that and we'll order pizza. _Again. _Mom and my big sis Sakura are away hunting a stray vampire. They've been gone for days now and I wish they'd come back. They're are the only ones who can cook." He sighed. This struck me odd, so I asked,

"Do you want me to cook? I can't anymore because it's a waste of food. We can do our project while I'm cooking. I can dictate."

We reached the kitchen. I opened the door and an Asian guy in a linen apron pointed a gun at yours truly.

"I see where you get your hospitality from." I said to Kagame. The corners of his mouth twitched, what I took as his equivalent of a smile.

"Why is she not dead?" He demanded.

"She's too good. Besides, she offered to cook!" He offered.

"Well, then. Cook, no funny business."

"What funny business?" I asked innocently.

"Eating people." He replied, gruffly.

"Stupid water people." I muttered. He looked at me funny.

I had decided to make four seasons pizza, the italian way, with the crispy crust and everything. It was one of my favorites when I was human, and I had always loved it. I took it out of the oven, noticing that it smelt quite good.

"Dinner!" I called, placing the pizzas on the table and sitting down. Then a gender bend of Kagame and a younger wersion stepped into the room and immediately pointed guns at me.

"Yep. Definitely runs in the family. I slave over your dinner and this is how you repay me? Asian manners out the window."

"Hey, how did you know we were asian?"Kagame asked.

"I lived in Hong Kong and Tokyo for two years each. When you see them every single, freaking DAY, you recognize the features. I speak both Japanese and Mandarin perfectly, my parents were very strict."

"Oooooooooookay... We've got a vampire in our house and you are having a _chat?"_ The look on her face was hilarious and so I burst into laughter.

"She made your freaking dinner! Her name is Tyger! She's my friend!" He ground.

"Yeah! What he said!" I managed to push out before collapsing into into laughter again. Then she shot a bullet at me. I immediately sobered up. What! I caught it and held it in my hand and stood up.

"Well, this is new. None of _them _have been able to do that." The girl said.

"She's a fencer." Kagame said. I notice the eleven year old and sauntered p to him and leaned on the kitchen counter. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." he replied.

"Do they do this often?"

"Yeah. Kaede and Kagame are twins. Kaede's a minute older so she thinks he's all her responsibility. He wants to have more freedom."

"Ahh. I'm Tyger. With a Y."

"Moe. You're really a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Have you taken anyone's life?"

"Once. I'm pretty new. Only three months."

"Really? How do you stand Rochester High?"

"You mean Guantanamo High? I stand it well enough. Just don't think about blood and I'm okay. I'd have a reaction to blood though."

"Ahh. You are really pretty."

"Thanks. You should see my sister Rose though. She's beautiful in vampire standards. You must be hungry. Want some pizza?"

"Yeah!" He blurred to the table and started chomping on a slice.

"How do you guys do that?"

"What?"

"Run like a Vampire."

"Being a Vampire hunter is a way of life. You need to be a match for a vampire to beat one."

"Ahhh." I was satisfied.

"Tyger?" Moe asked.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to et a whole slice of pizza."

"Okay!" I was going to beat this dare.

I took the pizza and took a bite. It was like I remembered. Amazing. I guess I was ranting in Italian because the entire kitchen was staring at me.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Language differences." and went back to ranting about how good this pizza was in all four languages I knew.

* * *

**Okay, How was that? You guys better be grateful!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wrote this while Kiss 'N Tell by Selena Gomez and Ke$ha and As a Blonde by Selena Gomez. Disclaimer: Meh.**

**Sorry, The other chapter is Chap 10, not 11.**

**

* * *

**I leaned back in my chair, sighing. This was the the life. Listening to Ke$ha, dreaming about killing my self, when Kagame called. I know because he changed it so that it played Telephone by Lady GaGa I forgot the name of.

"What?" I asked, really annoyed.

"I'm almost at your house, have you told you parents yet?" He asked. Shit.

"Well, I'm gonna hang up now, bye!" Shit! I tots forgot about the project. And he was coming over! Shit. I flew downstairs to see the vamps who made up my family surround the truck. ShiiiiiiiiT! There was a glare showdown goin' on and I was standing frozen while Knife (That's his nickname since he prefers knives to guns) and _Carlisle _were glaring at each other.

"What the HELL is going on?" I yelled.

"Growl shown down." Ness murmured. Aaah.

"Okay, guys, snap OUT! You're acting like three year olds!" I shouted. How could they do this? I pushed the others apart and stormed to the middle of the circle. "Kagame, you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm ashamed. It's very sad."

"You're friends with _him? _Carlisle yelled in my face.

"Chill, old guy, chill! What's your problem anyway?" I said calmly.

"Him!" He yelled, pointing to Kagame.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." I muttered. Bella looked so shocked it was almost funny, Jasper was obviously getting a headache from the different emotions in the space (?), Esme looked like someone died and only Edward seemed to know what exactly was going on. I noticed something then. "Hey, Kagame, I didn't know you had your ears done."

"Yeah, my brother dragged me to get them done. It was really annoying." He replied. He had three in his top left ear, small silver hoops with single spikes, and two in his bottom right ear, small gold hoops with small rubies in them.

"Moe?"

"Nah, Taguchi, my older bro. He was out getting stoned the night you came. Imagine Moe dragging me to the parlor."

"Do you _know _what he is? He could kill you!" Edward yelled in our faces. Then we burst into giggles, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, it runs it the family." I smart-mouthed him. We were cracking up like eggs when you're baking. Then our little giggle-fest sobered up when Carlisle attacked Knife. I fended him off, cutting a massive gash across his face, and animal blood welled up in the wound, pouring down his face.

"Okay, mentally scarred for life. You run, I'll fend them off, I'm pretty good." I muttered.

"Okay, I expect you not to die, okay? Or else we'll starve. Grrr." He muttered back. I waited for a second, then yelled "NOW!" Then everything happened so fast, but it felt like slow motion. Kagame jumped, and ran away. I slashed and diced at Edward and Carlisle and the others stood in shock or screamed. I heard a little voice in the back of my head, but it took me a minute to process what it was saying. Finally the blows slowed and I lowered my hands.

"Shit!" I yelled, at no-one in particular. How did this happen? Edward and Carlisle were covered in animal blood, Jasper was going crazy, and I was standing there, all calm and feeling like I had a hangover. 'What the hell? I finally get a good friend who understands me and you guys come in and attack him!" I yelled in their faces, feeling very angry. Then I jumped in his car and drove to his house.

* * *

"It felt kinda weird to be in a car, I have a license and all, but I'm so used to riding a bike, it was weird." I told Kagame when I got to his house.

"You ride a bike? Really?" He said, surprised.

"You missed my big entrance?" I asked confused. We walked into his living room, and right past his older brother. Well, who I thought it was.

"He a genetic defect?" I asked Knife.

"Nah, just got stoned last night. He woke up and he was in bed with this girl and he was like, What the hell? So he came home and has been in the same position all the time."

We walked up the stairs, and into his room.

Guess who was there, dripping blood?


	13. Chapter 13

_Kagame's POV_

How the heck did this happen? I knew that everything was going downhill as soon as those vampires who live with Tyger recognized me. A tree whacked me in the face, snapping off as soon as it touched me. It was times like these when I appreciated having rock hard skin. Tyger just ran off though. Knowing that part of the family you board with was chased by a vampire hunter who is also your friend can't be that bad, can it? Okay, maybe Tyger is right. It's worse.

Why was I running through this tangle of greenery anyway? If Tyger ran off, how can we know she'd come here? That werewolf girl can't always be right, right?

Okay, I admit she's a little too fond if storming off for her own good, but still? This is sheer madness! Well, in my opinion. Then again, I was born in the 16th century, teens nowadays seem to have no sense whatsoever.

I stumbled into Kaede's back, and regained my balance. Then I was rendered speechless, making no noise, yet opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

What the hell! Tyger... Fuck! Shit! Other cuss words a hardcore sailor would be proud of. How? Ugh!

"Kagame, know anything bout this?" Tagutchi murmured. I just made more gaping motions with my mouth. How?

There was a thud, but my brain quickly classified it, so I was kept in the trancelike state. I was trying to process all this information, and was forcing it down like medicine. I steeled my face, remembering not to show any emotion. I looked into Tagutchi's deep brown eyes and let them calm me. Okay, calm Kagame.

I drew my sword in a very jerky fashion. I gulped and pushed through the cluster of people that had gathered at the edge of the clearing and were watching Tyger who was crouched in a tree at the other end. I thought I saw something weird in her eyes but then it was gone and was replaced with the glowing red of a newborn.

"Kagame, so nice of you to show up. And bringing you friends and enemies. How nice." the words she spun in that voice that always sent tingles down my spine.

"You're a _monster_! Look at yourself! Why?" I yelled, my voice breaking.

"You ever think of me? How I feel? Always being the youngest, the one in the dark, never knowing anything until it's too late." I swear I saw tears even though she was a...a...

She turned and fled again, I _swear_ my heart broke a little. I turned and looked at the others . It was like someone died. And someone did. My heart.

Most of the vampires had disappeared and only one, the half-human one, and the wolves remained. Ignoring the quizzical looks from them, Tagutchi tossed me a book from the inside of his jacket, proving he'd seen it too. I thumbed through the pages, finding the one I was looking for.

**_Black and Gold_**

_Left black, right gold:  
The gift of deception  
The ability to decive others, act flawlessly and ultimatly trick others to follow the gifted one in question.  
One of the most hardest talents to spot and defeat. Will talk their way out of any attack. _

_Right black, Left gold:  
The gift of survival  
The ability to survive under extreme conditions, both mentally and physically. Most are impervious to fire, are extra fast and strong for their species. Mind shields are also commonplace. A lot of their hobbies and sports will be based on survival.  
The stronger ones in the vampire species will also have attributes that will help blend in with humans, such as; stronger aversion to humans, the ability to control speeds, non-aversion to human foods etc.  
Impossible to defeat. Best chance is to convince the gifted to do what you want._

Shit. I looked up at Kaede and saw that she was ready to strangle someone. Fuck. Kaede had a Target.

This Target was a Black and gold.

And my best friend.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know you guys are havin' fun _ignoring _me (!). I think it was really unfair for you guys to be not reviewing, Pming, or even reading (!) I hope you guys will not ignore me this time. Anyway, check out my profile, it's full of random crap. **

**

* * *

**

**_Tyger POV_**

I had nowhere to go. Well, one place to go, and I had to take it.

You IDIOT! I mentally yelled at myself. WHAT possessed you to do that?

I _knew _it was an idiotic, moronic, _stupid_ to say in the least, thing to do.

I was there. The Volturi. I took a deep, useless breath, and went in.

The receptionist greeted me with a "Hi. What can I do for you?" I turned to her and she buzzed me in.

I flew through the halls and and stopped. I surveyed the room and started yelling, "You _dickheads!_ What the _FUCK _is going _ON?"_

They all looked at me like they were deer caught in headlights. Even Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Marcus was the first to speak. "Well, as you so brilliantly put it, the 'fuck' is this newborn is angry at Felix for something."

"Yes, I fucking know that!" I yelled.

"Tyger, I can explain..." He was cut off by _him..._

_"I don't give a shit! _I was putting up posters of... fuck, fuck, fuck!" Him, Tim, aka my old _boyfriend (!) _yelled.

"Of who?" I asked, my voice silky smooth.

"You, Tyger...?" he whispered.

"Oh, are on you doin' a save the tigers thing? Cuz we don't support that thing here..."

"Tyger, what's happened to me, why am I here?" He was beaten, and he knew it.

"Tyger, who's that? You're gonna have to ask them..." I realized that everyone except Jane and Alec had gone.

"I know it's you, Tyger... The eyes..." I snapped to attention. Huh? I thought my eyes were red... Crap. I looked into the polished marble, and staring out at me were one topaz and one onyx. Oh god.

"Tyger what am I? I'm not human, I know that..." I looked at Jane and Alec for help, but none was received.

"A... vampire." I exhaled heavily, and looked at him for any comfort. None was received. Help me.

"A vampire." He scoffed. "Why am I here? A failed meal? Someone who is gonna die soon? Are you just using me? Am I just a toy to you? Were you like this all the time, or just after you disappeared? Was I in _love_ with a vampire? Am I still?" Oh god. How will I explain this? To anyone?

* * *

**_Kagame's POV_**

We've ended outside the Volturi's lair.

"Are you sure?" Tagutchi asked Keade. She nodded back.

We took a deep breath and entered into the Volturi's lair. Stupidest thing I've done in my entire life.

Somehow we got to the main room where Tyger and some guy were kissing.

"Get a room." Keade muttered, then realized it was Tyger...

Tyger kicked the guy in the balls and started beating him up. Bi-polar much?

"Get off me you bozo! I said we broke up! The minute I changed. And I'm _not _getting back together with you, you _player!_"

"You are different! Tyger..."

"Different. Bet that's what you tell every girl who knows what you are! Go get some nice vampire slut, maybe Tanya in Denali, (who?) and go fuck with her. I want you out of my sight or I _will _murder you. And that's not illegal in the vampire world." She smiled a creepily evil smile.

Then she turned around and saw me.

"Kagame, why are you here?" she hissed

"Oh what, is that you new boyfriend?" The other guy sneered.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. My non player boyfriend." and she sashayed up to me and...

Kissed me?

I was so stunned for a moment, but then I kissed her back. I was feeling my senses dimming and everyone else feeling amazed, but I didn't care. She softly pulled off, and smiled, a soft, warm smile.

I registered Tagutchi, a renowned player himself, Keade, a very lesbian girl, and... the Volturi?

Shit.

* * *

**Hehehe... cliffie! hope you like the kissing scene, I'm twelve, never been kissed. So I hope it's okay. **

**Luv ya!**

**Sunny**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is for my friend Coolgaltw, or my twin(in everything but blood, and looks) 'cuz it's her b'day 2day. Check her out, even though she hasn't written any fanfics (except for this creepy slash one that gave me nightmares... she has a dirty mind.). And if I don't post in time- Merry Christmas (even to you Jews and Muslims and Jehovah's Witnesses, Christmas is still nice. Even though you don't celebrate it).**

* * *

_**Kagame's POV**_

Shit.

You know, when I fantasized my first kiss, I didn't fantasize being carted off and put into a holding cell with my twin sister and my older brother somewhere else. Just a thought.

It was kind of creepy, there was this perspex wall and vamp professors watching us. We were okay until Keade's stomach growled. Damn it.

One of the lab coats shoved three trays of food through the hole in the perspex wall next to me. I growled until I caught sight of the distinctive black eye, and her scent. She smirked at me and tapped the hole. I was surprised 'til I saw the small note she left.

_Kagame,_

_All this is fake. They're just trying to scare you. It's more of a hostage situation than a 'I'm performing weird medical experiments on you' situation. I am fine, don't worry 'bout me. I'm gonna get you out of there. Hold tight._

She didn't sign it.

I sighed. This day was going downhill. Majorly.

And _that's_ when I looked up.

My life is so bloody fucked up.

* * *

_**Tyger's POV  
**_

"Tyger?" I looked up from Doodle Jump at Aro's face. He sat on the step behind me and I instantly shuffled to the right. It's bloody creepy having some guy creep up on you like that. Ugh, much.

"You have done well. The idea to send the note was genius, was it not?" I nodded blindly, telling myself not to cry.

_It's all work, no play, Tyger. It's better than getting killed._

I'm not so sure 'bout that.

I mean, it started out as a mission, all the stuff was planned, oh god, I bloody _hate _feelings. Being a ruthless killer was better than a feeling wimp, at least in my opinion.

Ugh.

Life sucks.

Then _Tim _sauntered in and started asking Jane questions, in the corner of the room.

"Anyway," I realized Aro was still talking to me. "Look what Alec found." It was a small burgundy leather bound book. It had a navy blue bookmark. I opened it onto the page that it marked.

"Oh god."

It was bad. Maybe worse.

How much did they really know?

Was there like a prophecy that everyone knew about me even before I knew that vamps existed? Like PJO?

Or some kind of MR experiment?

Or was it more of Chaos Walking thing?

Would there be a guy who is crazy and kills his daughter than thinks of me as his daughter even though I hate him and then finally realizes his mistake and commits suicide?

I am quite well read, as you can see.

But back on topic, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Go full on _Salt_, that's what.

* * *

_**Kagame's POV**_

Someone let us out.

Volterra was completely deserted, and someone let us out.

I ran straight to the main hall, no one was there. There was some stuff on the chair.

Tyger's iPod Touch.

And Tagutchi's copy of _the book. _

Open to the page about black and golds.

_Next _to Tyger's iPod.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

I heard a sound behind me, and I whipped around.

Tagutchi.

"You're not the only one with vampire friends, you know." He mirked

Oh bloody hell.

Guess who was next in our little reunion?

You're right.

The Volturi.

But something had changed about Tagutchi.

The I saw his eyes.

They had changed.

From the soft, calming brown eyes, to the blood red eyes of a killer.

As I said.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

* * *

**REad and Review!**

**Oh right.**

**I forgot to tell you a story. **

**Yesterday I was on a boat. **

**I was talking to my friend thepeaceflower and coolgaltw about how MidnightAmaranth (check her out, she's my best friend _and _has actually written something) was coming to visit, **

_**after **_**lunch, **

**and,**

**wait for it, **

**I _stabbed _myseld in the _hand..._**

**with a _plastic fork!_**

**Now I have some creepy scar thing on the palm of my hand. Yay.**

**But still, I mean, who _does that?_**

**_Stab _them selve by accident with a plastic fork?**

**Really?**

**Ugh.**

**Read and Review! (about the story or ****the plastic fork)**

**Sunny out.**

**BTW: If you get confused, re-read from Chap 6 I think it is. Yeah Chap 6 onwards. **


End file.
